User blog:Rocker B.A/Rocker B.A's Total Drama Island Episode 1 Welcome to Hel- Camp Wawanakwa
Chris: I’m Chris McLean I’m comin’ at ya right here at Camp Wawanakwa! And in only a few minutes 22 fresh and fame hungry teens will be hitting this campground for a chance to win $100,000! 8 weeks of long gruesome challenges, friendships, epic fails and most of all backstabs will determine one winner. The beautiful scenery * random waste and a pigeon with a soda can wrapped around his neck are shown * and good food offered by Chef will help our campers along the way. Chef: Bon Appetite* hands''' a plate with cockroach on it *''' Cockroach: Help me* gets put in a blender * ' ' Chris: *'standing by the dock'* MONEY, FAME, FORTURNE, BACKSTABS WILL ALL SOON BECOME WHAT MAKES……… TOTAL………DRAMA…ISLAND! DOCK Chris: First to camp is TYLER!!! Tyler: * Rides on jet skis and when the ship stops he continues to go ahead and falls off the dock after Chris dodges * Chris: Nice wipe out man. Tyler: * climbing back up* Thanks man it totally was wicked. Chris: BETH! Beth: * walks out star struck and surprised she’s even on TV * '''OMG! Hiiii I’m Beth. Nice to meet you. Tyler: Sup Brah. Beth: Wow Chris you seemed taller on TV honestly. You’re like so short it’s weird. Chris: Uhhh thanks I guess. Anyway, next up is… COURTNEY! Courtney: Hello nice to meet you all. I hope you’ll be there for when I make the finals. Chris: Nice but blunt I like it. Courtney: I don’t want to be harsh but why is this island so crappy looking? Chris: Never promised anything expect for a hot tub and air conditioning. Courtney: Whatever I long as I get my money. Chris: Fierce I like it. Next up is……….. DJ! DJ: * '''walks out with his bags confused * Uh hey man I thought we had a mansion? Chris: There is a mansion but I’ll be occupying it. DJ: Whatever you say man but my momma said never trust someone who lies to you. Chris: Well you’re in for a rude awakening* chuckles *. Next is Gwen. Gwen: Ok you must be kidding me. This looks like hell actually no this looks worse than that. Chris: Well you’re free to leave but… you signed a contract. * Pulls the contract out * Gwen: * Rips it up * Well guess I’ll be leaving * turns around to find the boat she came in long gone* ' ' ''' Chris: * '''pulls out another contract* '''Let’s not be silly I made copies do you think I’m stupid. Gwen: One could hope. Beth: Hiiii I’m Beth. Gwen: Good for you. Tyler: * '''whispers to DJ * '''She’s hot. Chris: Say welcome to… Lindsay! *Seductive background music plays and the camera highlights parts of Lindsay’s body* Lindsay: Hi Benny. Chris: My name is Chris and Lindsay meet your fellow competitors. * The camera pans over showing the guys are aroused* Lindsay: Umm competitor? Chris: It’s a good thing your pretty. Lindsay: Yeah I know right. Chris: Man she is going to bring in the male demographic. Anyway, next to arrive is Trent. Trent: Thanks man great to be here so excited to be here can’t wait to mingle. Chris: All right dude. Trent: * '''stands next to Gwen * What’s up? Gwen: You leaving. Trent: Ok then * looks away worried and somewhat scared * Gwen: * Looks back at Trent and smiles * ' ' Chris: Here comes the party man Geoff!!! Geoff: Sup man can’t wait to get crackin’. This the place yo? Pretty dope love the summer camp vibe. Gwen: Ok he must be a idiot. Chris: Great to here man should’ve warned the viewers a lot of you guys would be peeved at this place. Geoff: No way man this is awesome I’m loving it. Chris: Alright great man. * A loud sound which sound awfully like a metal band goes from afar and the next contestant arrives* Chris: It’s Duncan! Duncan: Hell no man. *'Pulls out his pocketknife'* I’m not living here. Chris: I’m sure juvie will gladly take you back. Duncan: You know that you bring juvie up this looks less terrible. Chris: Ok next to the Island is Heather. Heather: * steps off the boat with her sunglasses shining and a evil glare intimidating almost every contestant expect for Gwen and Duncan * Beth: * bravely runs up to Heather* 'Hi I’m Beth *'her braces cause her to spittle* nice to meet you. Heather: Eww get away. Courtney: * puts her hand out * Hello nice to meet you. Heather: * walks past * Courtney: Rude. Duncan: Someone seems a tad bit on edge. Heather: Mind dropping dead sometime or like now? Duncan: Feisty I love it. Heather: Pig. Chris: Alright let’s say welcome to LESHAWNA! Leshawna: Oh yeah that’s right I came to win. Dabs DJ up Hey brotha from anothta motha. What ya’ll up to? Geoff: Chillin’. Duncan: Killin’. Leshawna: Oh that’s wassup baby. Chris: Ok things are getting interesting say hello to… Bridgette! Bridgette: *'gets off the boat holding her surfboard *' Hey what’s up guys? Geoff: Whoa! Hey what’s up? Bridgette: *'turns around and her surfboard nearly hits everyone else'* Hey I’m Bridgette. * Most of the guys try to get ahold of Bridgette and she accidentally knocks Tyler into Heather and they fall in the water. Chris: Well that’s two for two. Heather: *'in the water '* Surfer girl is gonna get it. Chris: Man on man this is getting better by the minute next up is Noah. Noah: Great so this is original summer camp, a bunch of teenagers someone just needs to get caught having… Duncan: * grabs Noah *Shut it dweeb. Noah: And here comes the local punk bully. Anyway, Chris you did get my memo about my life threating allergies if I’m going to be here I better be protected. Chris: Production might’ve gotten it I think. Noah: Good. Beth: Hi nice to meet you Noah. Noah: Could you look any less like Velma from Scooby-Doo? Beth: Aww. Heather: And I thought I was the mean one. Chris: Next up is OWEN! Owen: WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOO! Man I can’t believe I’m here in this place this is just so awesome man this is just wow * hugs Gwen, Tyler, Noah, Courtney and Lindsay * ' ' Noah: Crushing my bones. Courtney: Nice to meet you I’m Courtney. Owen: * shakes her hand* ' Nice to meet you I’m Owen WOOOOOOHOOOOO. Gwen: The woohoos never stop do they? Owen: No way man I’m just here to gave a good thing we should hang out and party. Gwen: Oh man oh man how could I pass that that up? Geoff: *'higfives Owen* '''Alright dude let’s party!!!!! Owen: WOOOHOOO! * '''chest bumps Geoff and sends him flying back * Geoff: Wicked! * Chris starts to hear some heavy breathing on his back * Chris: GAHH! What the hell is your problem? Anyway, this is Harold. Harold: Wow a summer camp my mad skills will surely without doubt build on this foundation. * Looks at Leshawna’s butt * '''Is their something back there? Leshawna: Yeah a whole lotta booty! Harold: You’re loud and boogie. Leshawna: Oh HELL NO YOU GETTIN IT NOW YA SCRAWY NUT! * DJ and Bridgette instantly hold Leshawna back as Harold tries to look intimidating* Chris: NEXT IS EZEKEIL! Ezekiel: Whoa what’s all this eh? Chris: Listen lay low for a bit and try not to do anything stupid your homeschooled and this is a rare time you’ll hear me say this I feel bad for you so just don’t do anything dumb. Ezekiel: Ok I think I can manage Eh. Chris: Next are Katie and Sadie. Katie: OMG SADIE WERE HERE!!! Sadie: I KNOW RIGHT! Katie and Sadie: Eeeeeeeeeeee!!!! Noah: Why if it isn’t teen spirit. Katie: We have so much spirit. Sadie: Totes. Noah: Wow must be so amazing. Katie: It is. Gwen: * '''whispers to Noah * They seem a tad bit…. Noah: Stupid. Gwen: Yup. Chris: Let’s welcome Cody or better known as the CODESTER! Cody: All right. * Looks at all the girls *. What’s up ladies, your knight in shining armor is here. Lindsay: * giggles * Cody: *'walks up to Leshawna' * You seem like all types of woman. Leshawna: I am, now walk along short stuff. Cody: Whatever you say babe. Chris: What a little casanova. Anyway, the female brawn is here… EVA! Eva: 1,200, 1,201 *'drops her weights' *. Great how nice as long as I can lift my weights. DJ: Man she is scary. Duncan: You two would be a match in heaven. DJ: No way man she’d probably rip me in half. Chris: Pretty boy Justin his here. Justin: * walks off the boat and all eyes on him some of the guys and even the girls you wouldn’t expect are staring at his perfect face and body * Owen: Hey man how’s it going? Justin: Good. Owen: Your hot I mean uh err HOT!* slaps head * Dangit. Justin: Don’t worry I already know. * smiles and most of the girls quiver to the ground * Chris: And last and possibly very least IZZY! Izzy: * jumps off and hits her head on the dock * Guys: * laughing * Tyler: Now that’s a wipe out. Courtney: * helps Izzy up* Shut up guys she could have a concussion. Izzy: WOW THAT WAS AWESOME! Is there karaoke? Can we eat? Uhhh, are their bears here? LET’S PARTY! Owen: She is awesome. Geoff: Man a party would rock! Chris: Settle down now that you’re all here let’s take a photo. For you know promotions. * Everyone stands on the dock and gets into their poses which will soon become the iconic photo for the new and upcoming reality show * * After Chris snaps the photo everyone falls into the water * Chris: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Man that was worth it. Now dry off and head to camp. Camp Chris: Now there are twenty-two of you in total so teams will be split into eleven. Every few days a challenge will be in place and someone will be eliminated from the game. Courtney: And the sleeping arrangements? Chris: Their will be two camp split between girls and boys. Duncan: Can me, valley girl, blondie, Ms. Type A and surfer girl share a cabin? Tyler: NO FAIR! You’re taking all the good-looking ones. Heather: As if I would sleep in the same room as him anyway. Duncan: Don’t knock it just yet. Lindsay: Who’s there? Chris: Now for teams. Move to the left if your name is called… Trent, Heather, Gwen, Owen, Lindsay, Leshawna, Justin, Cody, Izzy, Beth and Noah. Katie: Same team Sadie! Sadie: Lucky us. Chris: In retrospect it would’ve been smarter to split you guys up. Sadie: Wait NO! We like have to be together we’ll die if we aren’t. Chris: Fine. Now the eleven I just called your team is………… THE SCREAMING GOPHERS! Izzy: OH! I love Gophers. Owen: Me too! Noah: Yeah so great were a wannabe beaver. * rolls eyes * Chris: The next team is Katie, Sadie, Tyler, Eva, DJ, Harold, Geoff, Courtney, Duncan, Ezekiel and Bridgette you are the.. KILLER BASS! Harold: Were totally going to fin off the competition. Duncan: * puts Harold in a headlock * Try another pun and your dead. Harold: * barely breathing * Ok Chris: Ok go unpack you have one hour. Lindsay: Ok do the cabins have personal bathrooms? Chris: Nope. Lindsay: But like I’m the hottest so like can I use yours? Chris: Nah man your gonna have to share. Lindsay: umm, pasty face (Gwen) can I use your spot? Gwen: *death stares her* ''' Lindsay: Never mind. CABINS- = Geoff: Aww man, dude this is gonna rock! Girls everywhere and 16 year-old teens unsupervised. This is a total recipe for awesomeness! Duncan: Hey as long as no one gets in my space or face I’ll just chill until I win. Matter of fact who do you think is the hottest? DJ: That Courtney girl man oh man back home she’s a girl you’d take to see your parents. Duncan: Too goodie -goodie the Heather chick has got the package man. Harold: I agree although I try and go for girls most won’t expect like Katie and the orange haired one, much less competition. Duncan: As if you could get them * '''laughs * Harold” I’ll get someone I promise you that. Duncan: Whatever you say man. Geoff: Lindsay and Bridgette are the hottest man blonde chicks are total babes dude I hope I get one of them. Harold: Chances are girls like that fall for the jock type like our teammate. Tyler: * tries to do a backflip and hits his head on the bed frame * Duncan: Yeah total jock * laughs * Heather: Eww! This place is gross I want to vomit. Gwen: Your not the only one you know? Heather: Ok so it’s still gross. Izzy: Are you kidding me?!!?!? It has total class I just killed a cockroach like that’s awesome. Heather: For you it many be. * Walks off * Leshawna: Don’t sweat her ya’ll I know her type. Just one of those bossy mean girl types. Gwen: Don’t worry I could care less about girls like that. Leshawna: Girls like that are the kind I end up fighting just all bark no bites I’m tellin’ ya. But I’m going to give everyone a fair chance it’s only day one. Gwen: Good luck with that my plan is the total opposite. Chris: * on loudspeaker *OH WAIT I FORGOT GUYS THE LITTLE OUTHOUSE OVER THERE FOR CONFESSIONAL! SO SPILL HOW YOU FEEL WHENEVER! =Confessional Gwen: So this sucks. I hate it so far and really I don’t care about anyone here. I guess I’ll just wait it out until they vote me off for being anti-social. Owen: This is great hot girls, hot guys I mean cool dudes that you can play with I mean… Heather: I’m just here to lie, cheat and steal that’s the motto. DJ: Momma if you see this I’m doing this for you I’m gonna win momma. * Starts to tear up and uses his hand to cover the camera * I don’t want you to see your boy like this. Eva: As long as no one pushes it this will be easy in and out. Lindsay: * peeing * Hey when did you get here? CRAFT SERVICES TENT Chef: Now you greedy lugs I serve you three times a day and when I do you eat what I make you eat. Noah: * whispers to Owen * Guess I’ll starve myself this summer. Chef: WHAT WAS THAT PINKY AND THE BRAIN!? Noah: Nothing just get my taste buds ready to endure that uhhh delicious cuisine. Chef: My eyes are on you. *The contestants are in line getting their food as each one has a separate complaint* Bridgette: I’m vegetarian is their a lot of meat product in this? Chef: Even the meat isn’t meat. Bridgette: So is it tofu? Chef: It’s better than you don’t know. Bridgette: Your right about that. Harold: I’m allergic to a list of thing would you like me to list them so we can work out some meal plan? Beth: Me too I don’t want to get sick. Chef: * dumps a big portion of slops onto both their trays * Harold: Never mind then. *'Walks off with Beth* '''I would’ve used my mad skills on him but it’s the first day and I don’t want to draw attention to myself. Beth: So true. Gwen: Did mine just move? Chef: * '''hits it with a mallet' * Gwen: *'walks off and sits down' * Trent: I guess you got the haunted food. Gwen: Yeah I guess so smiles as Trent turns back to his conversion with Justin and Noah* Justin: Yeah I’m I very well be the hottest guy on earth. Noah: * roll eyes * Too bad I haven’t you seen in Hot Teen Lame Boy Bi-monthly’s cover spread of the lame and the self-conscious idiot fame boy. Justin: Eh soon enough you will. Noah: * looks''' surprised by Justin’s ignorance''' * Ok then. Chris: Ok contestants’ head to your first challenge and put on your bathing suits. DJ: I hope it’ll be easy. THE CLIFF DJ: Oh **** that **** man! THE END Category:Blog posts